


Casually Dropping A Line

by melp1219



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melp1219/pseuds/melp1219
Summary: The story is set during the 2012 Warped Tour where the boys are playing (obviously). These two girls, Amy and Melanie, are best friends who recently graduated college and are planning on following the entire tour traveling a total of 19,578 miles from Chicago through all the tour dates then back to Baltimore. Along the way, they get romantically involved with Jack (and Danny) and Alex though Alex is doing everything he can to keep them out of the public eye as more than friends until one weekend of events changes everything. Why can't Warped Tour last forever?





	1. Road Warriors

Warped Tour was kicking off for the summer today, and my best friend Amy and I drove halfway across the country to follow it for the summer. We are ultimately on a mission to see how many times we can manage to meet All Time Low, though it was more Amy's mission than mine. "Hey, Amy we're here!" I said, smiling at her. Let day one as All Time Low Road Warriors begin. Today, I was determined to see my idols, and I knew Amy was dying to meet them as well. She had this idea that maybe by the end of the summer we could get Jack and Alex to fall in love with us. I knew it was a long shot because let's face it, Jack doesn't seem to want a long-standing committed relationship, and Alex would always run back to Lisa as soon as the summer was over. Not to mention, they are totally in a secret relationship with each other. After all, long live Jalex, right? I pull into the lot we were supposed to park in near the entrance and get out grabbing our bags and locking the doors walking towards the area where the signing and merch tents were. That's when I spotted the all too familiar pink and brown hair walking a few yards in front of us. "Amy look Alex is right there," I say in a hushed tone causing her to squeal. I groan at her childishness even though I know Alex is her idol and she may have a small crush on the guy. What I didn't realize, however, is that she was possibly in love with Jack.

  
She hadn't intended to, but her squeal had gotten Alex's attention, and he turned around with a smile as he made his way over to us. I gave him a small smile and put my hand over Amy's mouth to stop her from screaming. "Nice shirt," Alex said motioning to Amy's tank top. She had stolen my AWG tank top while I opted for one of Jack's Jagk t-shirts. She had to look down before a giggle slipped out of her mouth. I stood there awkwardly glancing over Alex's shoulder at the Jack who was sporting his classic skunk hair as Amy started gushing to Alex about how much All Time Low helped her through high school and college. I can tell Jack is watching me and blush. It isn't that I don't have a big crush on Alex, because I do and I have for the past nine years, it's just that I had a slightly bigger crush on the boy with the skunk hair, better known as Jack. Nobody understands why including myself but Jack is a ball of positive energy, much like Alex, whereas I'm more reserved and I've had a negative attitude nine times out of ten ever since my break up with my boyfriend of three years. I feel like Jack or Alex could make me feel happy and positive again, but I also knew that would never happen. They were rockstars who toured the world at least 300 days a year. I watch as Jack starts to walk over to us and start fixing my already perfect hair as if my life depended on it because I thought he was checking me out. Turns out standing next to your best friend, you feel like a guy is looking at you when he's checking out your friend. Since I had been watching Jack, I hadn't noticed the way Alex's eyes kept falling on me. 

  
Jack gave us a devilish smile as he came over standing between Alex and me putting his arm over my shoulder. For a second I wondered if there was some recognition and he remembered me from shows in the past, but he didn't. "So who are you pretty girls here to see?" he asked, looking at the two of us girls.

  
I snorted in a pitiful attempt at a laugh. "Isn't it obvious? We're not here to see All Time Low. Who the fuck are they anyway?" Alex and Jack laughed at my joke, Amy and I joining in moments later. 

  
Alex takes a moment to compose himself before speaking. "Seriously, though, besides us, who else are you here to see?" He asked, putting an arm around both Amy and I. I automatically move closer to Alex feeling more natural tucked under his arm than Jack's. Jack turned, giving Amy a flirtatious smile that she returned. That was what set me off. Amy was going to get Jack, and I was going to be alone like I thought. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and realized it was Alex since Jack had walked a few feet away with Amy. 

  
I let out a sigh. "We're mostly here at Warped to see you guys, and we're going to try and catch We Are The In Crowd and Pierce the Veil as well." Alex let out a quiet laugh pulling me into a hug. He could probably sense how disappointed I was with our friends and how awkward I felt talking to him even after almost ten years and a million meet and greets. "Honestly, though, we drove from Chicago to be here for the kick-off date, but it wasn't supposed to be this easy for us to meet you guys. I thought we were going have to like, stalk you guys or something after the signing for an opportunity like this." I said, kicking the gravel with the toe of my converse.

  
Alex stood there looking at me as if I had gone completely insane. "You drove over 20 hours to get here even though we're playing a show in Chicago why? You're fucking insane girl. Like, I don't know many people who would drive cross country for a band tour that's stopping in their city. I like how we've been talking, and I haven't gotten your name." Alex said, running his fingers through his hair.

  
I smiled a little at his words, knowing he was probably right. "Well we," I started gesturing to myself and Amy, "Just graduated college and we didn't want to start looking for permanent jobs, yet so we saved up our money for the past year or so to follow Warped for the summer. I'm Melanie by the way since you asked. And that's Amy." I said, giving a small nod in her direction. "I can't believe we're having such a casual conversation. I'm talking to you and not freaking out like all the other times I've tried to do this." Where was my sudden boost in confidence coming from right now? Alex gave me a small smile and laughed.

  
He turned around searching for our friends, spotting them a few yards away holding hands. "Looks like our best friends are going to be attached at the hip on this tour then." I looked over his shoulder, watching the two of them hold hands and flirt. Amy was a natural at flirting and getting guys to trip over themselves for her whereas I'm just naturally awkward and shy. Alex laughed a little at the glare I was sending our friends. "Maybe we should be too? What do you say beautiful?" He asked, taking my hand and giving me a small smile.

  
I hesitated a bit, knowing that if I said yes, it would only end with me getting hurt. However, on the other hand, it was Alex who I've had a crush on since approximately forever. Not to mention, the boy had just called me beautiful. I have one chance to hook up with Alex Gaskarth for the summer. How could I possibly say no? "Sure why the hell not? But with one condition, you can't call me beautiful because I'm not." I said, earning a look of surprise from Alex. Was he expecting me to say no? Then his eyes started to sparkle as the sun hit them, and he smiled at me. "So um… Should you and Jack be walking around here without Flyzik or did you guys like, fire him again?" We both laughed at my obvious joke. It was way too much fun to pick on poor little Flyzik.

  
Alex shook his head, trying to compose himself enough to speak. "Nah, it's Warped Tour. He doesn't give a shit what we do as long as we're on time for our performances and our signings." He said, looking around spotting a furious Matt Flyzik walking over to us. "Shit that's not good. Do you mind, um, god this is so weird. Do you mind maybe giving me your number so we can try to meet up like, after our signing?" I stared at him wide-eyed, producing a sharpie from my backpack, writing my number on his hand. "Are you coming to the signing or no?" I smile and nod. "Oh, and by the way, you are beyond beautiful." He smiled, giving me a quick hug.

  
The smile on his face starts fading as Matt got closer to us. "Yeah we are, and that sounds great Alex. I guess I'll see ya in a bit." He started to walk away to follow Flyzik. "Oh, and by the way, Alex, the pink is a fantastic look on you." He smiles, giving me a small wave as he walks away with Jack towards their tent and a still very furious Matt Flyzik.


	2. Kiss Me Again

Amy and I sat there for a while, texting Jack and Alex respectively, while we waited for the line to begin forming for their signing. We all agreed to meet up as far from the tents as we could by their bus if possible. They told us that if we were the last ones in line, Matt could get us crew passes so we could come and go as we pleased. Honestly, I was a bit skeptical because it was Flyzik and he didn't like dealing with their fans any more than I did. I had met a lot of bitchy, rude fans over the years and they were horrible. As we noticed the line was getting long, we were almost sure that we were going to miss the cut-off point, but we made a run for it stopping in front of Flyzik giving him a small wave. He seemed to recognize me though after what seemed like a million meet and greets, he probably started to remember the same faces and names. I gave him a small smile getting in line with Amy following behind me. As the last girls that were in line before us started to talk to the boys, Matt handed us both the passes that Alex and Jack had promised us. I smiled a little more as I walked into the tent, sliding my Dirty Work CD across the table to Jack. He signed his name on it with that adorable star he always does then passed it down the line taking Amy's as I walked down to Alex who already magically had my CD and was tucking a note inside of the case. I gave him a confused look to which he responded with a shake of his head. "You can't read those until you stop at your hotel okay?" Alex said, smiling at us. 

As soon as Amy was behind me, we left the tent heading in the direction of their tour bus where we had agreed to meet up with Jack and Alex. I was tempted to disobey Alex's order and read what he had written now. We got to their bus, sitting on the ground as I toed at the grass as we waited. A little while later, there were two tall shadows on the side of the bus, and I looked up smiling as I leaned back on Alex's legs. "So what should we do now?" Alex said, leaning down to whisper the question in my ear. I shivered looking up at him, noticing how unnaturally close our faces were. My mind started racing again. It would be so easy to lean up that little bit and kiss him, but at the same time, I was scared. I shrug and pull away from him to stand up. Jack and Amy had walked away a few feet, leaving Alex and me alone. "I have one more question for you… Do you a boyfriend or anyone waiting for you at home?" I shake my head in response walking over to Jack and Amy in a horrible attempt to avoid the conversation that I knew would come next. I don't like talking about my ex-boyfriend. My junior year, I walked in on my now ex-friend, Elizabeth, having sex with my ex-boyfriend, Andrew, in our dorm room. I hadn't been in a relationship since. But I was beginning to hope that maybe Alex could change that after all. He walked up behind me, giving me a tight hug. "Let's go on the bus. I want to talk to you about this. Something is bothering you." I gave him a small nod following him onto the bus to his little bunk sitting down in it. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, sounding just as broken as I felt.

I looked up at him sadly shaking my head. "No, Alex, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that last relationship I was in was over a year ago. He cheated on me with my friend who I was rooming with at the time. I honestly don't like talking about it. All I've told myself for the past year has been how I wouldn't date again, how I'm not good enough or pretty enough or whatever. Then Amy came up with the idea that landed me. She thought that maybe you or Jack would make me believe in love and happiness again. But if I'm honest with you Alex, I doubt that it's possible. I'm insecure as fuck, and I'm nothing special compared to the girls you and Jack have or haven't hooked up with over the years." That, of course, is when the unthinkable happens. We were already close, and both of us leaned in even closer, our lips sliding together in a gentle, innocent, almost loving kiss. Then my phone buzzes with a text from Amy asking where we were because she was getting worried, making us jump apart. "Did we just…" Alex nodded his head in response, unable to form words. "Oh my God Alex I am so sorry…" I mumble getting up and running off the bus as fast as I could. 

  
Suddenly it felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't want to face Alex for the rest of the summer after what had just happened. I hadn't even realized I had been crying until I found Jack and Amy. "Oh my God, sweetie what happened?" Amy asked, hugging me tightly as I fell into her arms. "A-Alex…" I managed to choke out in between sobs. "We kissed." I heard him say from behind me, causing my body to freeze before Amy handed me off to Jack temporarily, and another round of sobs shook my body. "You did what?! Alex, what the fuck! You have a fucking girlfriend, dude!" That only made me feel worse. I didn't want to be the girl that came between Alex and Lisa. They were happy together, and nothing should ruin that. "No, really, I don't." He said, looking at all of us sadly. Something about the way Jack's body tensed up told me he didn't know either. "But Lisa…" Amy choked out moments later earning a shake of the head from Alex. "I ended things before we left Baltimore…" He mumbled, kicking the grass beneath our feet. "So that means you're single and free to see other people?" I asked quietly still, not trusting my voice, earning a small nod from the pink-haired boy. "Oh…" I whisper moving away from Jack to wrap my arms around Alex tightly hiding my face in his chest, knowing how badly my eyeliner is probably smudged. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. That was my fault." I shook my head against his chest. "I kissed back Alex. I wanted it too, or I would have pushed you away. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I understand. Just don't let it happen again for a while, okay?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly as he rested his cheek on top of my head.

  
We stayed like that holding each other for a while before Matt walked over to us to get Alex. "Alex, they need you for We Are the in Crowd." He said giving us a sad look knowing he was interrupting. Alex let out a groan holding me tighter against him. "Do I have to?" He whined, making me laugh a little. "Yes. Now go." Matt said, sternly. Alex knew not to argue with Flyzik, but he didn't want to let me go either. "Hey, Amy and I were going to watch them play too. We'll go with you."

  
I said, giving Alex a small smile. He nodded, returning my smile. Matt leads us to the side of the stage, and Alex stood next to me, waiting for his cue to join them on stage. That was when it hit me. He was going to be singing Kiss Me Again alongside Tay Jardine. Well fuck. Now things would be even more awkward between us, AND I would feel like a third wheel with Jack and Amy. A little too soon Alex was out on stage, getting close and touchy-feely with Tay making me feel jealous. Was it possible that I was falling in love again? And with Alex Gaskarth of all people? No way. It wasn't possible. Amy was next to me, singing along quietly as she watched. "Hey, Amy?" I mumbled nudging her with my elbow. "Hmm? What's wrong?" I nodded my head towards Alex and Tay.

  
"Oh, right, you want to go?" She whispered, pulling me away from the stage back towards the bus where we ran into Matt. "Where are you girls doing?" I blinked a few times trying to form a sentence in my head that made any sense. "I um… I'm not feeling too great. Is it cool if I go lay down on the bus?" That was the truth. My stomach was doing flips, and I was pretty sure if I didn't lie down, I would either pass the fuck out or throw up. I wasn't fond of either option. Matt nodded wordlessly escorting Amy and me back to the bus and into a bunk that I was pretty sure belonged to Alex. Thank god for Flyzik though, Alex's bed or not. 

  
I must have passed out at some point because the next thing I remember was waking up next to Alex. Now Matt is one dead mother, fucker. "Hey… What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily rubbing my eyes. "About time for my ass to get ready for our set, which by the way you better still be coming to, but I wanted to come to talk to you first… Matt said you weren't feeling too great earlier." I nodded my head slowly, and it was true, I had been feeling pretty shitty before. "Was it because of what happened on stage or what?" I nodded again biting my lip, contemplating what I should say. "I'm sorry beautiful…" I leaned against his chest, letting out a small sigh. "I'm sorry too. For telling you not to kiss me." He looked at me, obviously confused. Not that he shouldn't be. I had made a complete 180-degree turn in a matter of hours. "What changed?" He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "The way you and Tay were on stage… I felt jealous I guess? Not like the fangirl jealous either. I want that kind of relationship." His fingers stopped pulling through my hair as he looked at me more confused than ever. "So what does that mean then?" Suddenly another wave of confidence washed over me, and I pulled him on top of me leaning up to press my lips against his in a rough, eager kiss although it ends far too soon for my liking when he pulled back. "Later, okay? We gotta go beautiful." He whispered, pecking my lips one last time before leaving his bunk and the bus where I joined him moments later. 

We walked to the stage in comfortable silence, and we split up so he could get his guitar and stuff from Danny before they went on stage. "Hey, you feeling better?" Matt asked to which I answered with a smile and nod. "Better than I have in two years. Thanks, Matt." He nodded pondering something. "So Amy and Jack told me what happened. You sure you're okay?" I nod again an even bigger smile appearing on my face as I look over at Alex. "That's pretty impressive then. But if Alex hurts you, I swear to god…" Amy laughed, coming up behind him. "He's one dead mother fucker right Matty Mouse? You couldn't hurt a fly sweetheart." I bit my lip holding in a giggle.

  
"Do you need anything? I need something to do this summer, or I'll probably go insane. You know since we'll be at like, all the dates and all if anyone can find me a job it's you. You're stuck with us, man." Amy and I both laughed at the look Matt gave us as Alex snuck up behind us, wrapping his arms around my waist. For a change, I was glad nobody could see us from where we were. "You ladies will be riding in style this tour then. You're coming on the road with us." My body froze as I looked up at him. How could we possibly do that? "I'm sorry what?" I honestly didn't understand what was happening. Was all of this a sick dream? "You heard me. You two are going to travel through Warped on our tour bus all summer." Well damn that was the last thing I was expecting today. Although the surprises just kept on coming all day. Why should I expect anything less from these guys?


End file.
